


The Real Revengers

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: Y/n worked her ass off to be part of her biker gang called the Revengers. So when there is wannabe group using the same name y/n goes for a ride that ends with her meeting Loki.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Real Revengers

Y/n was out for a ride on her motorcycle. The best way to let off some steam after a long day. The sound of the bike roaring as she sped up and to feel the wind in her hair. She knew her hair would be a mess and have one hell of a time trying to detangle it, but she needed this ride. Apparently there was a group of idiots calling themselves the Revengers.

Y/n did her damned best to get into the biker Revengers. She had to prove herself over and again she was a tough woman. She rode constantly so she could go any pace and faster than a guy. Those morons had an ass kicking for copying her gangs name.

Y/n was positive she could handle this curve like she always did.

An idiot came into her lane and she had to quickly lean in order to get out of the way. As she was trying to turn around to follow the bastard to give them a piece of her mind her tires caught gravel on the road and the bike slipped.

On the fall she tried to catch the bike then got stuck under it.

Better her than the bike hitting the ground.

She would heal but her bike wouldn't. That knowledge gave her little comfort because she knew from the scraping sound, the gravel scratched her gas tank.

Her head went towards the car that ran her off the road but it was too far to see the license plate.

"Lucky asshole. If I seen that plate they would be dead!" Y/n cursed the scraping sounds as she tried to get her bike upright. 

"Here let me help."

Y/n seen the hand going for her bike. "No!"

Her blazing eyes followed the hand to the shoulder up the neck and to the face...that put gasoline to her anger. She was tough and could handle her bike just fine. He was too handsome thus making her want the help but was too proud to allow it. She wasn't some damsel needing any help that went her way. She held her glare until the man backed up with his hands up in defense.

Y/n knew he was too good looking to be able to stand a tough gal like her.

She kept trying to get out of her predicament and cursed every scrape. Eventually she stopped trying to be gentle with her baby and just accepted there was going to be damage and too much fun for the guys to tease her with. She grumbled a few colorful words as she dusted herself off. She struggled a bit to get the bike upright.

"Are you sure you don't need assistance?"

Y/n's head turned lightning fast as the man still standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked amused as he watched her.

She snarled. "I got it!"

She looked over her bike first before checking herself. Thankfully it was just a few scratches along the side it landed on. With a sigh y/n looked at her hand that held a few scratches and she knew there was a bruise on her hip. Something with her knee did not feel good as she crouched to check the mechanics.

In the mirror she seen the same guy just standing there.

Y/n sent a glare over her shoulder. "See something you like? Its not for sale and neither am I." Y/n turned and stood up tall, despite the ache in her knee. "So move along."

"I didn't mean offense by staying here. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I heard a troubling sound as you fell. And.. I can see how you are putting you weight off of your knee."

Y/n put equal weight on both legs with a hard look sent his way. "I'm fine."

She felt her body tingle all over and then a soothing warm sensation on all of her aches. She looked at her hand that had no damage and her knee felt amazing too! She was about to ask what the hell he did to her when he was looking at her bike-

"Don't do anything to my bike!"

But there was gold shimmering all over her bike as the damage disappeared.

She quickly checked the bike and everything looked just as it did before the damn fall.

The man walked over to y/n and she noticed how tall he really was and that made it hard to glare at him. He did just make everything better and made her smile slightly.

"My name is Loki. Perhaps now you will not have a hard time with the friends you spoke with such vivid colors."

"Well thanks…" y/n was having a tough time holding eye contact with him because his gaze was too intense.

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

Y/n gapped like a fish out of water. "What?"

Loki winked at her and made her knees feel like jelly.

"It will be fun."

Y/n looked at both of their apparel. He was dressed far more like a businessman. She was wearing jeans a leather jacket, she knew her hair was tangled and her shirt had the words, "you would be loud too if I was riding you."

Y/n crossed her arms over her shirt. "One of us would not fit in wherever we would go."

He had a charming smile… "Then we meet somewhere in a few days so I can get to know more of your colorful language. It very entertaining."

Y/n rolled her eyes, "just go fuck off."

"I would prefer to have a partner." Loki mused, "I wonder who would be louder between the two of us."

Y/n didn't blush, but she had a feeling she was.

Either way a few days later they had their date at a casual type restaurant so they didn't need to dress up. 

Then y/n found herself in Loki's bed calling out his name like a mantra.

Despite being on top he worked her body to new heights of pleasure. Then when she couldn't function to move her hips he took full control as he rolled on top of her. He took her from all angles and positions she didn't even think of. Each new position he forced louder moans and lewd sounds from her body.

Y/n was in bliss as she laid on the bed she had just been fucked into.

She sighed content. "That was amazing."

Loki's fingers worked on her back as he teased. "I think you were louder than your bike."

Y/n huffed before falling asleep. "Shut up."

In the morning she noticed a dark hickey on her neck and cursed because her idiot friends were not going to let her live it down. Either way, it was a night she would never forget.

Y/n went to the biker bar and had a few drinks with everyone then in walked people who didn't belong. The other group that copied the name, "Revengers."

Being a bit intoxicated didn't help y/n's firey temper.

She walked right up to the biggest one with short blonde hair and growled. “Hey! If you want to be a ‘Revenger’ so badly, I suggest you learn to ride and earn that name! Otherwise, I might just kick your—“

She stopped mid threat and nearly froze when Loki entered the door and he sent a wink with an unashamed smirk.

"Nice to see you too Darling."

Y/n couldn't think. She fucked one of the copycats? 

Loki smiled all knowing as he looked at his mark. 

She told him, "Fuck off."

"Will you be my partner again?"

Y/n couldn't talk and then the bar erupted in laughter at her flustered state. She was never going to live this down.

One of the men yelled. “I never thought I’d see the day such a tough broad like y/n would suddenly be speechless. And just by checking out the dudes!”

Y/n went to her seat as more people poked fun at her. “Shut up…”

Loki sat beside her. "I think you need to give me a few riding lessons or it's going to be your ass that gets a beating."

Y/n gave him a smirk. "You really wanna learn?"

"Having a good ride with you seems to be fun already." He gave her a wink again. "Why not learn to ride a bike."

Lessons started once Loki had a bike.

He was a natural. He held grace when he rode and could easily take any bend and curve. Y/n never worried for him and they always exchanged tips and tricks to riding. Loki in a leather jacket? Y/n knew something about leather got her going but Loki pulled the look off better than anyone she seen.

Damn him for knowing without her saying a word of confession.

"Enjoying the ride or the scenery?"

Y/n smirked. "There might be something I like looking at."

  
  
  
  



End file.
